Say Yes
by SecretLifeOfUndercoverWriter
Summary: It felt like the dress was made for her and only her, she did not want to share it with anyone else; especially with the girl who will walk down the isle with the man she love in a couple of days.


Disclaimer: I do not own anything. At all.

A/N Just a little drabble stuck in my head for the past week from watching wedding shows on tv…there could be another chapter after this one.

"Miroku, are you sure she is going to say yes?" asked a nervous Inuyasha.

Miroku just stared at him with an 'are-you-kidding-me' look. "Well, there's no way she will be saying no. You are just worrying too much. You know she will say yes."

Inuyasha just sat there and continue to twiddle the sparkling ring in-between his thumb and index finger. "I pray to kami you are right."

XOXOXO

"So Kagome, what do you say?"

"Yes Inuyasha," Kagome gave him a smile that could not reach her eyes. She was heartbroken. "Of course I can help you plan the wedding for you and Kikyo."

Inuyasha let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding, "I knew I could count on you."

And with that, he gave Kagome a hug before saying he needed to go take care of some business. The moment he turned and left, Kagome felt a tear fall from her eyes. _'He's never showed interest in Kikyo after they broke up three years ago, and now he's marrying her?' _

XOXOXO

"He's WHAT?" yelled an angry woman, her face as red as a tomato.

Kagome just looked at the furious woman, "Sango, calm down…" she spoke but her normally cherry voice now void of any emotion.

Sango glanced over to her friend and gave out a big sigh. "Kagome, I know you love him, everyone does…so go fight for him. Kikyo is not right for him so stop saying you want him to be happy. I want you to be happy. You deserve it."

The heart broken girl starting tearing up once again but refused to let her tears fall again.

"You can't force him to marry me Sango! If he loves her than being with me will make him unhappy. Besides, it's not like I can change his mind."

XOXOXO

It's been a month since Kagome agreed to help Inuyasha. The pair almost got everything planned out and ready for the wedding to take place in a few weeks. There was only one problem in her mind, where was the bride? Every single detail of the wedding was Kagome's pick even though Inuyasha was beside her for the whole thing. She had try to ask him if he thought Kikyo would like it, every time he would answer _'Just plan it as if it was your wedding.'_ The young wedding planner had asked him about her, the only answer she received was that Kikyo was visiting her family in the states. She questioned him no further, not wanting to her anything about Kikyo anyways. Kagome still cannot wrap her head around the fact that her best friend, her love is getting married to his ex-girlfriend.

XOXOXO

"Do you think he will like this dress Sango?" Kagome asked her friend as she fix the beautiful white gown she was wearing. Turning her head away from the mirror and facing Sango, she waited for her approval.

Sango came up to her and poked around the dress a little bit, not quite literally, but just to adjust a few thing her and there before voicing her opinion, "I absolutely LOVE it Kagome! You look like a princess!"

Kagome looked back into the mirror before coming to the conclusion that she really did look like a princess. She differently felt like one. Kagome loved the way it emphasized her waist and hugged her body. It felt like the dress was made for her and only her, she did not want to share it with anyone else; especially with the girl who will walk down the isle with the man she love in a couple of days. Her fantasy came crashing down, as well as her wide smile, when reality hit her. "This is the one Sango…for Kikyo, he will love it."

Sango was not shocked at her friend's sudden change of attitude, she could only give her a look of pity, _'Poor Kagome, Inuyasha you are so dead when this is over.' _

XOXOXO

"So this is it!" the best man said, "how are you feeling man?"

"How do you think I'm doing Miroku? I'm standing here about to get married to the woman of my dreams, who will be walking down this isle any minute now…I'm nervous as hell is what I'm feeling."

The wedding scene couldn't be more perfect. The setting is on the beach with a sunset in the background. The skies are clear with the temperature being not too hot and not too cold; absolutely perfect with the slight breeze. The guest, who were still filing in, are made up of familiar faces from both of the soon-to-be-wedded couple.

Looking around, Inuyasha spotted a very familiar face in one of the seats and he couldn't help the frown that appeared on his face. _'Kagome…why is she sitting there?'_

Turning to Miroku, he asked, "You told Sango right?"

"Well, I'm pretty sure I did."

"WHAT?"

XOXOXO

Kagome sat there and all she could do was stare, stare at Inuyasha that is. He look so handsome in the tuxedo, even though she knew how much he hated wearing it. With that thought stuck in her head, she let out a soft giggle.

All of a sudden, she was yanked out of her chair by Sango and led into the dressing room in the back.

Tired of being pulled around, Kagome forced her arm from the girl and demanded an explanation.

Sango's answer: "Well, the wedding couldn't start without the bride now can it?"

Wait what?…"What did you say Sango? What are you talking about?"

Sango only smiled and started undressing Kagome saying they needed to hurry.

XOXOXO

"I do!" said the blushing bride.

"I differently do!" said the groom.

"You may now kiss the bride" and the crowd erupted with loud cheers and whistle as the couple kissed.

"Inuyasha you are such a big jerk!" the bride stated as they broke the kiss, "I shouldn't have said yes to you, not after what you put me through this past month."

"I'm sorry, it's just I tried to be romantic but I don't know how to plan the perfect wedding for you wench and I didn't wanna give away the surprise either so I came up with this idea," Inuyasha said as he embrace his new wife, "besides, Miroku said you would say yes because you _love_ me."

"Yeah, but if you ever do this to me again, .dead!"

"Have I told you how beautiful you look today?"

The young bride blushed, "don't change the subject. How did you know I was going to say yes huh? I could've turn you down."

That was Inuyasha's cue to smirk, "hmm…nah I don't think so. You aren't stupid."

And that earned him a playful slap on the chest.

The newlywed continued to hold each other in a tight embrace as they swayed to the gentle music on the dance floor.

"Sorry I lied to you wench."

"I knew it from the beginning, there was no way you were going to marry Kikyo."

"I love you Kagome."

"I love you too Inuyasha."


End file.
